Bedside Manner
by kelseymetro
Summary: Malfoy's bedside manner is atrocious...but apparently only to patients. A one-shot that has been plaguing me for a while. AU Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: All rights to the World of Harry Potter belong to its creator – J.K Rowling. (Would you believe it?)**

**Yes, I'm still writing 'The Elemental' and 'Leading by Example' but I really just needed to get out a one shot. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Merlin Malfoy, have you even heard of 'bed side manner'?" Harry growled, "That poor woman looked like she was about to burst into tears!" He quickly cast a silencing charm around them when people turned their heads to see what all the commotion was about. "How exactly are you going to explain this one to Healer Grundlewick? You know Mrs Hadley's son is going to feel compelled to complain about you. They always do."

Draco thrust his chin into the air and started walking briskly away from the ward. "I haven't the faintest idea what you mean, Potter. I treated that lovely – albeit incredibly senile – witch with the courtesy I extend to all my patients."

Harry began to worry that Malfoy would trip over if he stuck his nose any further into the air. He surely couldn't see where he was going. Harry strode quicker to catch up with him just in case it was necessary to pull a small child out of Malfoy's path.

"Don't you mean 'with the same _absence_ of courtesy', Malfoy?" Harry remarked quickly. "I mean, for heaven's sake, you managed to insult her looks _and_ age at the same time!" He threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

Malfoy frowned. "I only asked if she had been treated for her Dragon's Flu symptoms yet, Potter." His shoes clicked expensively on the floor. Harry never did understand why Malfoy wore such costly clothing to work. After all, more often than not Harry's own shoes ended up with some sort of unsanitary substance on them some time throughout the day. It was definitely not one of the perks of training to be a healer, only just beaten by being assigned a trainee partner as annoying as Malfoy.

"Malfoy, she had a broken leg! You implied she had an illness that only affects wizards and witches over seventy, and has symptoms such as suppurating boils on the face!" Harry had scarcely been able to believe his ears when Malfoy had started questioning Mrs Hadley. For one, Mrs Hadley's was actually forty-five and secondly, did Malfoy see her son? He was set like a Beater and could have squashed Malfoy like an insect.

"Well Potter she did have some extremely odd facial deformities. Excuse me for being concerned about my patient's health," Malfoy sniffed righteously. He stopped outside the white board by the staff room to check where they were needed next. Harry halted next to him, but ignored the board in favour of giving Malfoy a shove.

"Freckles Malfoy, not suppurating boils. I would have thought _you _would have known the difference." Harry smirked as Malfoy's hands flew up to his face in horror. It served Malfoy right for endangering their performance record, _again_. If they were summoned for a 'chat' with Healer Grundlewick again because of Malfoy's smart mouth, Harry would be doing more than just implying Malfoy had freckles.

God forbid.

They had one more patient for the day and then Harry would be able to retire for what was left of the night and get some sleep. He sighed in relief before picking up the patient's chart. Unstoppable Jelly Legs curse; fairly easy stuff. "Come on, Malfoy." He cancelled the silencing charm around them, finally having relieved his fury a small amount.

Harry rushed off his robes billowing lightly behind him. He could hear Malfoy trudging behind him, probably sulking knowing him. He was the worst person Harry knew for resulting to childish behaviour when things didn't suit him. But, after three years of practice Harry had grown quite adept at ignoring Malfoy when he was in one of his moods, and he was prone to having them after a thirteen hour shift.

"You'll kick yourself later Potter, when it turns out that facially deformed woman _did _have Dragon's Flu," Malfoy grumbled from behind Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm sure I will, but you can be positive I'll be kicking your arse if our performance record is impaired again. There will be a point where Healer Grundlewick will just kick us out." He sighed again and turned the next corner, trying to smile at the coughing, sneezing and vomiting patients and even the patients with odd objects protruding from their noses.

Malfoy let out a harsh laugh as he caught up to Harry. "Don't be ridiculous Potter; they won't kick out The Chosen One. Your track record is too unblemished." Malfoy smirked at Harry, smugness pasted on his face.

Harry felt fury blossom inside him again. "But yours isn't, Malfoy. You can't keep riding on my reputation's coat tails and hoping that it will cover for your lack of feeling towards any of your patients," Harry snapped.

Silence fell between them, only broken by the sound of their shoes on the marble floor.

_Shit, he hadn't meant to say that._

Harry stopped walking and grabbed Malfoy's arm tightly. "Wait, Malfoy. I didn't mean –" he tried to say.

"No Potter, you meant every word." Malfoy was steadfastly not meeting Harry's eyes, instead opting to stare down the corridor with a blank expression. "And you're right."

Harry blinked. Was he?

"I'll try not to ride on your coat tails; someone with my reputation must be dirtying them anyway."

And with that Malfoy ripped his arm out of Harry's grasp.

Dread settled itself in Harry's stomach.

What had his big mouth done now?

* * *

Harry entered St Mungo's the next day, apprehension swelling deep in his gut. Draco had brushed off their last patient of the day but Harry hadn't called him on it. So instead Harry had dealt with the excitable eleven year old and his frantic parents by himself. It took him twice as long as it usually would because he kept getting distracted by the parents' anxious questions. It was usually Draco who shut the parents up whilst they worked. Sure, Harry berated him for it afterwards but he couldn't dispute the fact that it worked.

He wasn't sure how Draco would react today. Would he ignore Harry and sulk like he usually did? Or...the worst case scenario occurred to Harry...would he request a different training partner? No, surely Draco wouldn't do that. They'd been together too long.

He couldn't believe he was actually getting distressed by the possibility of Draco Malfoy abandoning him.

Harry sighed slightly before making his way to the trainee board. He usually met Malfoy there. Well...Harry usually came in on time and waited for Malfoy to amble in ten minutes late.

But, shockingly, as Harry rounded the corner he caught a head of platinum hair came into view, followed by the rest of Draco Malfoy, who...dear God...was actually wearing the Healer uniform correctly with sensible plain black shoes. Harry could feel his mouth dropping open as he took in the rest of Malfoy's appearance. He looked every part the trainee healer down to the patient chart he held in his hand. The only thing that was off about him was the carefully blank smile on his face, that when Harry looked closely, didn't seem to reach his usually expressive eyes.

Harry winced.

"Morning Malfoy," Harry offered tentatively, smiling weakly at him. Malfoy seemed to pause for a second before handing Harry the chart efficiently.

"Good morning, Healer Potter," Malfoy replied loftily, his mouth pinched slightly at the corners. He turned away from Harry's stricken face and stared at the patient board, apparently memorising the list of patients they had that day.

Harry held the clipboard limply in his hand. He couldn't remember the last time Malfoy had addressed him with his actual title. They were technically trainees but they were still allowed the courtesy of being addressed as a Healer...but Harry and Malfoy had never followed that tradition. It had always been Potter and Malfoy.

Always.

"Are you...alright?" Harry asked unsure. He bit his lip and was about to apologise again for yesterday when Malfoy interrupted him.

"Perfectly fine thank you, Healer Potter," Draco replied in clipped tones, "but I think it's about time we started working. We have wasted five minutes already."

Malfoy turned on his heel and strode to the first exam room.

* * *

Harry banged his head lightly into the wall. Malfoy was still inside the room actually _reassuring _a patient. Not that the patient in question needed much reassuring, in fact, they seemed more interested in getting into Malfoy's pants. Some of the pick-up lines coming from the teenager were downright crude. Malfoy wasn't even doing anything to deter him as well! Harry expected a cutting remark or a sharp put down, but instead Malfoy was taking it all with a quiet politeness.

Harry wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

He had spent the whole day watching Malfoy behave like the perfect little healer, his bedside manner was bloody impeccable and he even treated his _elderly_ patients with respect, whereas before he wouldn't have touched them with a ten foot barge pole.

Malfoy had obviously made his point. Harry had even tried to confront him earlier about it, but Malfoy had stared at him blankly, apparently having no clue of what Harry was accusing him of. Harry had clenched his fists and walked away when it looked like it was getting him nowhere.

The exam room door opened and voices reached Harry's ears.

"That's much better Healer Malfoy...you should really consider owling me sometime." Harry rolled his eyes. Did the boy not know when to stop? Bloody hormone driven teenagers these days, obviously think with the wrong part of his anatomy. Sure Malfoy was downright gorgeous, but he was also the boy's healer and deserved some respect!

Harry clenched his jaw when Malfoy exited the room, his expression perfectly calm. Harry was going to get an answer out of Malfoy if it killed him. He inwardly rolled his eyes at his own melodramatic statement.

Malfoy had stopped and was looking at Harry expectantly. "What?" Harry almost barked then snorted, "If you're waiting for some praise for that, you can –"

"Healer Potter, you have the next patient chart. I'm not sure where we're going next," Malfoy replied dryly. Harry flushed awkwardly. "That was the last one," Harry muttered, with his head down. He raised it again to look at Malfoy just in time to catch what looked like relief cross his face.

"Alright then. Thank you for working with me Healer Potter," Malfoy nodded to Harry, looking every inch the aristocrat, "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He nodded once then turned to walk away but Harry grabbed his shoulder, halting the movement.

"Oh no, you don't," Harry ordered, "You and I are going to have a talk. Now." Malfoy stiffened affronted but turned around perfectly calm again.

"I don't see what we have to talk about," he said mildly. Harry wasn't fooled, he could see anger dwelling deep in Malfoy's eyes whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Really?" Harry scoffed, "then what was with today?" He raised an eyebrow at Malfoy's disinterested face. "Since when have you ever put up with _shit_ like that?" He nodded his head in the direction of the exam room; the patient had long departed from the opposite door.

Malfoy scowled slightly, "It's called being polite Pot – Healer Potter." Harry almost grinned in victory; at last Malfoy was slipping up slightly.

"Or maybe...," Harry pondered falsely knowing he would be facing a nasty hex in a moment, "You're actually considering shagging that boy? Maybe that's why you were so nice to him..."

Harry was slammed into the wall a second later with Malfoy's wand digging into his jugular vein. He smirked at Malfoy's incensed face, feeling happier than he ever had before at having Malfoy's wand aimed at him. "Oh dear, I seem to have touched a nerve...Healer Malfoy." Malfoy growled softly.

"Shut the fuck up, Potter. I'm doing this for you and your fucking performance record," he snarled, "You obviously think that I'm not pulling my weight, that I'm a fucking useless trainee Healer because I don't have a good 'bedside manner'." He panted heavily, his warm breath fanning over Harry's cheek. His hands clenched tightly in Harry's robes.

Harry frowned, but didn't try to push Malfoy's body off him. Though if they were seen by some other staff...He shook off that thought quickly, his...friendship with Malfoy was more important than the threat of a reprimand from Healer Grundlewick. "I don't think you're useless, hell, Malfoy you're better at healing bones than me, better at a lot of things actually." He rested his hands quiescently on Malfoy's which were still clutching his robes. "Yes...sometimes you're a bit short with patients, but I can understand that; it's how you deal with your stress."

Harry rolled his eyes lightly, "I usually vent mine by yelling at you for your poor manners with patients...so maybe we should find another way to vent stress." He smiled at Malfoy, but his smile faltered when a feral grin spread across Malfoy's face.

"An excellent idea, Potter."

And then Malfoy's lips were firmly placed on Harry's and he was sure his heart had just jumped out of his chest. His hands were threaded into Harry's hair now and were massaging his scalp lightly. Meanwhile, Draco's mouth was doing astounding things. He sucked on Harry's bottom lip, biting it softly before releasing it again. Harry was suddenly aware his hands were underneath Malfoy's robes and running up and down his back, but was unsure of when he put them there.

Harry's brain was short circuiting but he was fairly sure Malfoy was trying to steer him towards the empty exam room. His feet, and the rest of his body, seemed unable to follow basic instructions as they wound quite tightly around Malfoy's body. His groin was achingly close to Malfoy's and when he moved forward he could feel an answering hardness to the one he could feel building in his own pants.

"Come on Potter, not here," Malfoy panted, doing delicious things to Harry's neck. He unwound himself slightly from Harry to grasp the doorknob and pushed open the door unsteadily. The door swung open and Harry felt himself dragged into the room and shoved against the now closed door. Malfoy seized his lips again and started to fumble with Harry's robes. After getting nowhere, Harry was about to offer to help when Malfoy withdrew his wand and cast an undressing charm. Harry tried to forget they had used that charm many a time when dealing with arthritic patients who had troubled undressing.

Harry shivered slightly as the charm left him with nought but his boxers. He began to wrap his arms around himself self consciously when Malfoy stopped him by running a finger down his chest. "Well Potter...definitely not what I expected you'd been hiding underneath your robes," Malfoy remarked admiringly. Harry flushed before smirking at Malfoy. He reached out to unbutton Malfoy's own robes, his hands moving deftly till they slid to the floor. Malfoy was still wearing a pair of trousers under his robes and Harry quickly pulled him forward by his belt.

He wasn't sure why the hell he was doing this with _Malfoy_ but damn it all, did it feel good.

Draco kissed him fast and hard, his mouth applying the right amount of pressure to make Harry gasp, before reaching down to hook his thumbs on Harry's boxers. He pulled them down in one quick thrust, but Harry hardly noticed. Malfoy's neck was rather distracting. He couldn't help sucking it hard, watching the pale skin bruise.

Malfoy pulled him over to the patient bed, until Harry's knees knocked into the fabric and he suddenly found himself lying flat on his back with Malfoy pressed on top of him. Harry's breath caught as Malfoy reached down confidently and wrapped a hand around Harry's cock. "D-Done this before Malfoy?" Harry panted. He couldn't work out whether he was glad he wasn't about to be fucked by a virgin, or enraged that Malfoy had done this with other blokes before him. He decided it didn't matter anyway when Malfoy moved his hand in a punishing stroke.

"Not with you, Potter," Malfoy answered shakily, smirking anyway. Harry felt him pull away from a second and groaned softly, but Malfoy was back a second later completely naked. Harry bit his lip to stop a moan from erupting when their naked erections rubbed against each other, sending shivers down Harry's spine. Malfoy's hand began trailing down Harry's body but when it reached past a certain region Harry panicked and grabbed his hand. "Malfoy...I haven't ever done...well done this with a man before. I don't know...what I have to do." He stared into Malfoy's gleaming eyes.

"Relax Potter, I'll make you feel good," Malfoy promised. Then he moved his hands to Harry's hips and wrapped his lips around Harry's cock instead. Harry arched off the bed with a cry, surprised by the sudden wet heat around him. Malfoy laved the head of his cock and Harry barely registered when Malfoy's finger entered his anus, oddly slick.

Harry tensed when a second finger joined the first, but then Malfoy hummed around his cock and Harry saw stars of bliss. The third finger definitely couldn't be ignored even with Draco's mouth around him, but as Malfoy curved his fingers he touched something that made a shocked scream erupt from Harry's mouth. His back arched again and Malfoy let Harry's cock fall from his lips. He moved up Harry's body and kissed him quickly. "Fuck Potter, you're hot."

Harry was about to respond when something else slipped into him, something slick like Malfoy's fingers, but much bigger and harder. Harry tensed slightly, feeling a little odd that Malfoy was fucking him but then he moved and Harry moaned again. The blonde pulled out slightly, panting as he went, before thrusting into Harry again; over and over until Harry could barely breathe. Harry could vaguely hear himself calling out Draco's name in response to the groans Malfoy was emitting, but couldn't for the life of him stop himself. He knew that another patient could walk in or even another healer, but instead of horrifying Harry it made him meet Malfoy's every stroke with more ferocity.

And then it felt like the world detonated and Harry came faster than a Firebolt. He might have screamed but he wasn't sure, the blood pounding in his ears and Malfoy's shout of Harry's name drowned out everything else.

He slowly became more aware and saw Draco resting his head on his chest. He was trailing his fingers along Harry's hip bone and looked more relaxed than he had for a while. Harry grinned slowly and raked his fingers through Malfoy's soft hair. He listened to Draco's breaths for a few seconds.

Harry started slightly when Malfoy lifted his head. He raised an eyebrow when a seductive smirk spread across Malfoy's face.

"How was that for 'bedside manner' Potter?"

**

* * *

**

Hope you all liked that one-shot. I haven't written one in a while so you'll have to tell me if you thought it was any good.

**That was a hint for reviews by the way.**

**;-)**


End file.
